User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009)
[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) As I'm sure you know, I am glad to welcome a new member to the WikiKat community. I am Mattkenn3, Mattkenn, or Matt. It doesn't matter to me. I am the most active member of the sites administration and I wanted to welcome you and let you know that if you need any help, just leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. P.S.: Feel free to look at and join any of our community projects, such as The WikiKat Council. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:35, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Any Questions If you have any Questions about any of the group please share them and I will try to answer them the best I can Yes, not to invade your privacy but, do you live in Europe, the US, or where. I only wish to know this because of the show airs at different times in each region or country. Thanks, [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I live in the USA Great, thanks. Just a tip, remember to sign your posts with four of these, ~. You can find the button at the top left of your keyboard. When you do that, your signature will show up as well as the date and time the post was saved. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Lastly, can you give me a link to some sites or at least some form of citation? I just want to clarify the information you are adding about these mobs. Sorry if I'm driving you crazy. I know you're new. When you get those citations or if you need any help, leave me a message. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I get my information from the Friends of the Kalahari meerkat project.(http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=fkmp_welcome) Phillies 22:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I know about this site. Let me check it out. Another tip, when adding an answer or another post in, don't make a new section. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Are you a friend? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) no I want to be.Phillies 22:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) P.S What the WikiKat Counil Look at this. If you have any other questions, ask me, I am the founder. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the council? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It looks okay Phillies 22:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want to join? I could use your help on the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay I will Join the council. Phillies 23:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Great! All you have to do is sign your username under the members section and be willing to help out with the collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. If you will, please try to get some more members to join the wiki. If you know anybody from the FKMP site or somewhere else, let them know about the wiki and invite them to join. That is the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:50, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all of your hard work and effort you are putting into the wiki. I really appreciate it. If you know of any other people that might be interested in joining the wiki, please invite them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm so glad that you have added so much. The work is much appreciated. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Don't bold Here is another tip. When adding headlines, please don't put bold text in them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. I don't know you. But I wanted to say that you make a lot of articles. You are doing a very good job. That's all I wanted to say. Lyone 22:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, wow youve made heaps of good articles, you seem to know alot about meerkats!^^ Thank you Phillies 00:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) They are very good! Lyone 02:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Have you read the flower: queen of the kalahari book? Meerclax 04:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Are you an admin? Lyone 02:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read the book Flower of the Kalahari and no i'm not a admin. Phillies 12:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) In fact, I am thinking about promoting another user into the position of Administrator. I am going to wait another month or two before I make my final decision, though. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) If your are promoting another user to administrators, I think it so be Meerclax Phillies 23:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ps. Which one of my article do you think is the best? I am looking at User:Meerclax. She seems very qualified for the job. As for your articles, Mist Drie Doring is probably my favorite of yours. Here are some tips and critisism to improve your articles. First off, when adding a new headline for a section, don't bold it. Secondly, you must always restate the name of the article you are writing about in the intro. Remember to bold the name. Another tip, it would be best to provide more internal links in your articles. Also, capitolize all names in your articles. Lastly, your articles need more content, as well as a good introduction, not just the meerkat's name. If you have any questions or need any help, just leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Nice job on Big Will Whiskers. It looks good. Keep working on it. You could gain a featured work in the process. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Phillies 22:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Phillies, thank you so much for keeping the wiki together while I've been gone. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It's hard for me to come on with school, work, and family stuff going on. I'm sorry if I'm letting you guys down. I'll start making time to come on here. So, if you need me, leave a message, I'll be here. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice work on Benzedrine Commandos. Keep working on that article. Fix those grammatical and formatting errors. You might could get another FA. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I will try to fix the grammatical and formatting errors and I like the idea of WikiKat Council Newsletter. Phillies 00:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Whiskers Mob Finally, the long merge, reconstruction, and creation of the Whiskers Mob article is finished. I am quite proud of it. Would you critique it real quick? Tell me what you think. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I like it, Good Job! Phillies 21:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Do you think it should be featured? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should be featured but I think we should move the members to the bottom on the page,so people don't have to scroll down the page to get to history Phillies 22:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I like the way it is set up. But, I do see the problem. Remember, all of the other mob pages have the same set-up. I'll see what I can do with it. Also, work on lots of Whiskers meerkat's pages. I want to get 15 FAs and possibly get the Whiskers Mob to become a featured mob. They are the most likely mob to earn the title. So, help me accomplish these goals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I hope you enjoy the newsletter. I'm working on one for next month. I plan on having them distributed on the fifteenth of every month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) We need to keep working on Whiskers meerkat's pages, they are very close to earning the featured mob status. Could you work on Ella Whiskers and Thundercat Whiskers? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I will work on Ella Whiskers and Thundercat Lazuli Phillies 22:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) We also need to work on Kinkajou Whiskers. It has featured potential and can help us get the Whiskers to be a featured mob. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Also, try to work on Tosca Whiskers and Rocket Dog Whiskers, we can get these featured. I added some info. But, I flew through the writing process. I'm very busy and am preparing for my standardized testing. I want to get as much done as I can before I am forced to leave again. So, I appreciate your help and want to thank you for all of your great work and contributions to the wiki. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Mob We only need two more FAs to have the Whiskers Mob promoted to a featured mob. We need Thundercat Lazuli and one other Whiskers meerkat article in order for them to become a feayured mob. We could use Tosca Whiskers or Rocket Dog Whiskers. We just need to work a little bit more. We are so close to this great accomplishment. Thanks for all of the help! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) No. That would have been User:217.146.126.234, our regular IP contributer. I'll leave the user a message asking them not to do this until they discuss it with the community and myself. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, in order to have the Whiskers Mob become a featured mob, we only need to have Thundercat Lazuli become a featured article. I would appreciate it if you would help me out on this one. I don't know much about Thundercat. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thundercat Lazuli looks great. We just need to work on a couple things. One is to expand the Meerkat Manor section. Another is to add a History section to tell about his life before his transition into the Whiskers Mob, and we need to create some articles that show up as red-links on the page. If we do this, we'll have a featured article and a featured mob! Keep up the good work and thank you for helping out on this project. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) When I merge Yossarian Whiskers and Youssarian Whiskers, what should I make the page's name? Should it be Yossarian or Youssarian? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think it should be Yossarian Whiskers.Do you like Meerkat Manor so far(I've been working on it lately. Phillies 15:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. If we work on A Family Affair, I will remove it from the Candidates for deletion category. Again, yes. Meerkat Manor needs some serious fixing up. See this. This is how it should look. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I can't remember who Zaphod's parents are. Do you know? I don't remember and am having difficulty finding them. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Zaphod mother is Vivian and his father is VEM005(Phoenix) and Zaphod is from the Vivian group and not the Lazuli group. Phillies 17:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Did I say he was Lazuli? I don't think I did. I might have. If so, it was a mistake due to speeding through the writing process. I do that a lot. Well, thanks, I appreciate the help. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC)